


Home alone 2

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: This is responses to a challenge I got on my Tumblr dashboard. To Wright the same story from 2 pov. I decided to do all three pov of the people involved. So let me know what you think, this is another first for me lol. As you know I don’t own Noblesse. First one done.





	1. Chapter 1

Home Alone 2.(Takeo Pov.)

The sun peeked through the widow as he felt the body next to him moved. He looked down to see the gray hair of M-21 poking out from the covers his head resting on his chest. Takeo so afraid the last two nights. Afraid if he fell asleep when he woke it would have been all a dream. He started gently playing with his hair. M-21 hair was really soft. It soothed him. He could not remember wen the last time he slept so good. M-21 presence comforted him. The heat and feel of his body pressing against him made him feel alive. In a blink of an eye he when from merely existing, to actually living. He didn’t want to go through life on auto pilot any more. He wanted to embrace it, and he wanted to do it with M-21.

Takeo phone when off and he grabbed it quickly. With the hope of not disturbing M-21. “What?” Takeo said knowing by the ring tone it was Tao.

“Well, finale I was getting worried. Is every thing ok? I thought maybe M-21 got himself in trouble again, cause I tried to call him too and he didn’t answer either.” The concern in Tao voice.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t have my phone.” Takeo looked down and seen 15 missed calls. “Wow ”Takeo thought I didn’t realize that my phone had gone off. He would be in so much trouble if he missed a call from the boss(Frankenstein) or the Master. He was good thou they were all from Tao. 

“So what were you guys up to? Did you have a party at the house when mom and dad are away?” He could hear Tao snickering on the other end of the phone. Tao had a habit of calling the boss dad and master mom. Takeo could picture it in his head and it was kind of true. Frankenstein was like the overly protective, excitable high-strung father and Rai was the mother who had to calm him down before he killed the kids. The next thing he heard was, “I know you two got drunk since Dad hates it when you two get drunk.”

Takeo growled, “ look you woke me up. I do get to sleep in on the weekends you know.” 

“ok, excuse me for caring. I was worried, honestly you could have picked up at lest once. Oh well I'll see you in a bit anyways should be home after 12pm.” 

Takeo apologized again and said, “ next time I’ll will. If I feel like it. See you soon by.” With that he threw his phone on the table by the bed.

“Tao ,”M-21 said as he sat up in bed.

“Yea , he said he was worried cause we didn’t answer our phones. He’ll be home after lunch some time.” Takeo said then M-21 looked shocked.

“I forgot all about my phone. I think it’s still on the charger in the living room.” M-21 shot out of bed.

“Relax if Master or boss called they would have called me too. I only have missed calls from Tao.” Takeo said as he watch M-21. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it. M-21 stood there looking at the ground. Takeo got up and embraced M-21 from behind. He started kissing down M-21 neck. Takeo could fell his heavy breathing and M-21 squeezed his arm. 

The squeeze felt like he was holding on afraid to let go. All of a sudden M-21 pulled away and informed him he was going to get dressed. 

Before Takeo could say anything he was gone.  
Takeo laid on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking, “what the hell just happened.” He laid there not knowing for How long but he threw some clothes on and started brushing his hair. 

Why did he act like that he thought. He wouldn’t even look Takeo in the eye. Friday night when they started all this he gave him a chance to stop and he didn’t. What happens between now and then. 

He went slow. Every now and then M-21 body would tense up, like he was remembering something. Maybe from a experiment or his past. Either way it seemed to be a painful memory. Takeo would stop and hold him. Talk to him and stroke his hair till he could feel his body relax. Saturday they seemed fine after they were done with their house hold choirs for the day, Ate and cleaned up. Takeo lead him too the bedroom. The spent a wonderful night exploring each other’s body. Kissing till they were gasping for air. Till they woke up this morning. 

The more Takeo thought the angrier He got. Takeo finished putting up his hair, and stormed out of his room. 

He headed through the living room to the kitchen. M-21 was standing there at the sink. He looked like he was rinsing out a cup, but all he was doing was watching the water run. 

“Are you ok?”Takeo said a little more irritable then he meant to.

“yea, I’m going out for bit.” M-21 said as he put the glass in the drain rack. When he tried to walk be Takeo, to both their surprise Takeo grabbed M-21. 

“No you are going to talk to me now.” Takeo said M-21 tired to leave but Takeo tightened his grip. “ I gave you the option to run away. You said you’d deal with it, now deal. Tell me what happened from last night till now to make you act like this.” 

M-21 just looked at Takeo. In his winter gray eyes Takeo could see pain, hurt, confusion and fear. Mostly fear, he was terrified. Of what thou, of him, of being together or. Then it dawned on him M-21 was afraid of every one finding out.

“21 do you regret what we did?” Takeo said loosening his grip a little. “No it’s not that, will you just let me go.” M-21 huffed as he tried to pull away again. 

“I told you I would not let you go. Now pleases 21 tell me so I can help you.” Takeo went to reach for him but M-21 hands changed and he used his power to break free.

M-21 looked shocked. Takeo couldn’t believe he transformed to get away from him. Then he said in a shaky voice, “help me, you can’t help. Life is not some fairytale where all your dreams come true. What good is it to achieve one dream if you lose another. I’m not going to loses what I’ve got. I don’t want to lose my new family. That includes you.” 

So it’s true. He’s terrified of every one finding out. “Don’t you trust me? Do you think I would have done something that would have jeopardize are life here.” Takeo looked at him M-21 sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

M-21 sighed, “ you are just so damn optimistic. Can’t you ever see the glass as half-empty. You know that’s one of your most annoying traits.” 

Takeo chuckled, “ oh I do, believe me. I never thought I would be here with you. I didn’t even think I hade a chance at a normal life and I never thought I would part of a family.”   
7  
“How can you be so sure?” M-21 whispered. Takeo takes M-21 hand. Interlocking their fingers he then pulling M-21 face till he was looking at him.

“Well because our family that we have now has shown more human compassion, acceptance and love than anyone has ever and their not even human. Boss think of us as his children and all a father really wants is for his children is to be happy. Plus you didn’t see how crazy he got last time you went missing. Walking around ranting about how dare some one take one of his kids.”

A smirk started to form on M-21 face. Takeo laughed as he continued, “ Rai probity knows cause I’ve caught him smirking at me while I’ve be staring at you. He can pick up what people feel. Regis would welcome the new material to use as ammunition for your little battles . Seira always saying you should fallow your heart. 21 you are so clueless and that’s one of your most adorable qualities.”  
Takeo started to caress M-21 jaw line with his thumb. He could feel the heat coming off his skin as M 21 face turned red.Takeo smiled he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “ when you have this look on Your face it drives me crazy.”

Takeo pressed his lips to M-21s. It was a soft-warm kiss. He didn’t want to scare off M-21 again so he started to pull away, but to his surprise M21 seized his lips kissing him with hunger and greed. Takeo managed to slide his tongue into M-21 mouth. They lost they self in the wave of emotions that crashing through their body’s. That was until the were slapped back to reality by the sound of someone saying, “what the fuck? So this is what the hell you two have been doing all weekend!” 

They jumped but when they're looked up no one was there and they heard what he assumed was the slam of Tao bedroom door. After some convincing M-21 promised he would wait in the living room for him to comeback with Tao to talk. He kissed M-21 on the forehead and headed to drag Tao to the living room. Its going to be a long day.


	2. M-21 Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 pov of home alone 2

M-21 woke to the sound of Takeo on the phone. When Takeo threw the phone on the table. “Tao,” M-21asked . As Takeo explained the call. He shot out of bed like a bullet. He didn’t want to think what would happen if he missed a call from the boss or master.

Takeo told him not to worry the didn’t. As M-21 stood there a feeling of discomfort started to burn with in him. Why did he get this feeling. It was more like a sense of dread. It was a pot of water slowly simmering to a boil in the core of his being. Takeo must have sensed something wrong causes he hugged him and started to kiss his neck. The feeling got worse and worse.M-21 grabbed Takeo arm and squeezed trying to get that awful feeling go away. It didn’t work the next thing M-21 knew his was heading to his room. 

As soon as he got there and shut the door he put his hand to his chest he couldn’t catch his breath. After a few minutes he calmed down, but he still had that awful feeling. “I’m such a loser.” He thought to himself. He realized why he felt this way. He was so caught up in his feelings that he didn’t think of what everyone would do when they found out.

After getting dressed he headed to the kitchen but hesitated at Takeo door. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face him. He knew in his heart that what he just did hurt him and that was never his intention. 

M-21 got to the kitchen and got a drink. He sat at the bar, staring at his drink. His mind wandered back to when he was a lab rat for the union. All the M series were all kept in one big cell. Not enough bed's, not enough blankets and it was a tight fit. M-21 was the youngest at lest that was what M-24 told him. 

He remembered a look of sadness on 24’s face. “How old do you think I am?” he asked M-24. “aww…kid you can’t be any older than 15 maybe 16 tops.”

“Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?” M-21 said with tears running down his face.

“kid none of us know why we’re here, but I doubt a good kid like you done anything wrong. Tell you what from this day on you are my little brother. I’ll do the best I can to look after you, promise.” M-24 said while ruffling his hair and a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

As of that day they were brothers. Their were others that craved love and comfort in other ways. You can’t have all those men together and not think that any relationships would form. And honestly Takeo is not the first to hit on M-21.He was the first to actually look at him with love and acceptance in his eyes. When he looks in Takeo's eyes he can’t explain it. Its like he could drown is those glowing blue eyes. warmth and a calmness come over him and he didn’t fear Takeo.

All the others wanted was a physical release. A temporary escape from the horrors of their lives. He knew this cause they would switch partners all the time. One day after he turned down yet another man M-24 came to him and said, “good job kid.”

“Is there something wrong with me. I mean every one wants to…you know, but I don’t.” He said with a confused face.

“I don’t either. We have just founded what we needed to get by in each other. I keep on living cause I have a reason. I have you to protect, and you because you have some one to confided in and depend on. One day you’ll find some one. A person that loves you and then you will…you know. Trust me your fine.” The laugh and smile on M-24 face would stay in his memory forever.

M-21 had to grow up fast and has seen things that no one especially not a 15 year old child should see. Each day was another horror. A new torment that Dr. Combel thought up. 

One night two people were caught being intimate. They dragged them from the cell. They punished them making sure the rest of us could hear their screams. They begged for them to stop. Then they begged for death, they never returned. 

With that thought he noticed he was standing at the sink. Watching the water run. Takeo came in asked him if he was ok. M-21 want to scream. He wanted to say “No”. He wanted to apologize to Takeo. He wanted to for Takeo to hold him, but he just said yea and tried to leave. To M-21 surprise Takeo grabbed him and stopped him. He could tell the anger in his voice as he told him, “you said you deal. Now deal.” 

All M-21 wanted to do was tell him forget about me, I’m a broken toy. A toy some kid played with and played with until it broke and can never be fixed. 

Then Takeo asked if he regretted what they did. He told him no and tried to leave again. He wanted to tell him he would never regret what they’ve done.

Takeo held him tight as soon as M-21 heard him Takeo say he wanted to help him something snapped. Without even realizing it his hands transformed and he used his powers to get away. The hurt look on Takeo face at the fact he used his powers against him. Made M-21 feel like he was a scared dog who was backed into a corner. Snapping a caring person who trying to help. 

M-21 when into a rant about how he couldn’t be helped and life was no Fairy Tail. Among other things the whole time thinking how he doesn’t want to loses his family. How he didn’t want to loses Takeo.

Then Takeo asked if he trust him. Well of course he trusted him. He trusted him with his life. As Takeo kept talking he could feel in his voice and the slight touch of his hand how much the life they made here meant to him. How much the people here meant to him. Also how much he meant to him.

As M-21 whispered, “how can you be so sure?” 

As take explained how Rai probably knew and boss would just want them to be happy like any good father would. I knew he was right as weird as it is Frankenstein gave them those jobs and place to stay cause he wanted them happy. Takeo even though He has had it ruff too He was still so observant and caring. He has more people skills then M-21 ever will. He chuckled to him self then blushed when he was told how his cluelessness was adorable. It started with a light kiss. Right then and there M-21 decided to let go of his past or try to anyways . He would live in the future from now on that’s what M-24 would have wanted. As Takeo pulled away M-21 leaned in and kissed Takeo again this time with a greed and hunger. 

They lost themselves in the heat and passion they felt for each other. Until they were brought back to reality by a voice saying, “what the fuck? So this is what the hell you two have been doing all weekend!” 

It was Tao they could here his bed room door slam. Takeo let out a sigh, “promise me you’ll stay here. I’ll bring him back and we’ll all talk. Please don’t run from me any more.” 

M-21 promised not to run any more. He promised Takeo and himself too. He can’t keep running from life it was no way to live he wasn’t going to waste his second chance. Takeo kissed him on the forehead and headed to fetch Tao. M21 just leaned back on the couch and waited for the drama to begin.


	3. Tao pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tao reaction

Home Alone 2 (Tao Pov.)

Tao just got off the phone with Takeo. He was waiting for the train with Shinwu and Ik-Han. The two younger boys we’re chatting away about the convention they just attended and the new games that they previewed there. Tao was still thinking about his weird phone call with Takeo, when Ik-Han said, “did you get a hold of them big brother? Was every thing ok ?” 

“Their fine.” He said with a chuckle. “See I told you. You worry to much.” Shinwu said as they boarded the train. Tao took a seat by the window, put on his headset and settled in for the 2 and a half hour train ride home.

As he watched the scenery go by his mind went back to the phone call. Its not like Takeo not to answer his phone even when he’s busy He answers his phone. Somethings going on he thought. Even the sound of his voice was strange. Maybe M-21 had another nightmare and Takeo was sleeping in his room, sometimes they would both do that so M-21 could go back to sleep. He chuckled at the thought of 3 grown men squished in to M-21 small bed.

In the beginning it was just him and Takeo. When they were in D-5 Takeo was the only one who talk to him. He wasn’t a fighter like the others. He was intelligence, spending all his days in front of computer screens.   
He remembers the first time Takeo ever really talked to him. He was locked away with his computers. He didn’t know how longs could have been hours or days for all he knew. He was so engrossed in planning the mission that he didn’t even notice when someone placed a bottle of water, sandwich and a candy bar beside him.  
It startled him and he looked around the room and sitting in the corner was Takeo eating a sandwich. 

“ I know as modified humans we don’t need to eat or drink as often as regular humans but we still have to. You been in here for a long time. I don’t think anyone thought to bring anything. So eat will you.” Takeo said as he left the room.

That’s how it started every day he would bring Tao a sandwich and candy bar. With every delivery they would talk a little more, till finale Tao looked forward to Takeo showing up. 

It got to the point when he wasn’t busy He would go off and look for him. They would eat lunch together and talk. He found out Takeo was in D-5 cause they threatened his sister. Takeo was no killer he hated it. There was times when he let the targets get away or helped them. Unlike Tao, he still craved human companionship.

What in the world made the union think a man like him would make a good assassin. Yes, he could shoot a mouse over a thousand yards away and yes he had a hundred percent accuracy rate. In side Takeo was dying. 

It wasn’t to long from when they started talking to when Tao was just doing some snooping. He found out that they would send shark out to, as they would call it, clean up Takeo's messes. Takeo had saved Tao on many occasions from shark. He was an agent that loved to torture and killing. They would send this vile man out to kill all the people Takeo helped, even anyone he just had casual contact with.

The union said their purposes was to protect humanity from the supernatural creatures that pledged the earth. He realized that the union was more monstrous then any of the creatures they fought. 

He never told him because he knew he blame himself. Takeo didn’t find out about it until they meet the Frankenstein, M-21 and Rai. Takeo sister turned out to be not fake too. She was a creation to keep him in line.

 

Shinwu elbowed Tao to let him know it was their stop. Tao and the children walked for a while till they came to the point ware the children went straight and he turned right. They said their goodbyes and Tao head home.

The closer he got to home the more unsettled he got. He knew the depth of the feelings Takeo had for M-21. Did Takeo use this time to confess to M-21. If he did and M-21 totally rejected him Takeo would be crushed.

Tao remembered the first time they meet M-21. That man fought to the death to protect the children the same children that are so important to Rai. When he transformed Tao was shocked he new that in M-21's records he was classified as a failed experiment. Was it the desire to protect those human children. So strong that it gave him the power to transform. Then Rai saved him, the enemy, from being absorbed by his commander.

The fact that M-21 got Frankenstein and Rai to let them stay was amazing. At first Tao didn't trust them. How could these people so easily befriend the enemy, but know He considers them family. Tao would hate it if M-21 felt to awkward to be around Takeo now, plus it would kill Takeo.

It would be ok he thought he’ll fix it. That’s what he’s good at. He looked up and seen that he was half way home. Then a thought hit him. What if M-21 didn’t reject him? You never know what’s going on in M-21 head. He good at hiding his feelings. The only thing he ever shows is sarcasm. He good at that, he almost as good as Boss. 

A feeling came over him it was a mixture of anger and jealousy. Anger at the fact that they could forget about him. The fact of the matter is he loved and desired both of them. Many of nights he dreamed of being in the arms of Takeo or M-21. Sometimes the dream would be all three of them together. 

The fact that he was jealous because they get to share in each other in way he would never be able to. The more He thought of it the madder he got. The fact that he never get to know the taste of Takeo kisses or the feel of M-21 hands over his body we’re driving him insane.

He reached the house. Opening and closing the door quietly. He headed toward the kitchen but stopped he looked into the living room. There he seen M-21 in the arms of Takeo. He was memorized by the sight. Takeo hand in M-21 hair. M-21 hand under Takeo shirt. They were kissing as if they stopped life would stop. The heat and passion he seen was incredible. 

Tao heart was about to jump out of his chest. His face was getting flushed just from watching them. The anger and jealousy was getting ready to explode but he wanted to watch just a little longer. He doesn’t know how long he was there for but finale the anger took over and he yelled, “what the fuck? So this is what the hell you two have been doing all weekend!”

Before Tao knew it he was in his bedroom slamming the door. He flopped on his bed. What the hell he thought. The image of the two intertwined on the couch popped in to his head. The image was beautiful, like a priceless work of art. A painting of two angles intertwined in passion. Just the thought made Tao cheeks flush and heart pound.

M-21 rugged good looks and hard body. Takeo beautiful hair and slightly feminine features. He shakes his head to get rid of the image. A shiver runs down his spine. 

His anger took over again. This time he was angry with himself. Angry because he can’t stop think how beautiful the two looked or how much he wished he could have watched them for longer. 

What’s going to happen now? They don’t need him any more They have each other. No more climbing in to bed with M-21 when he has a nightmare. No more going to Takeo for comfort when his emotions are getting the better of him. Every time he needed to be protected M-21 would show up. Now their together theirs going to be no room for him in their lives for him. As these thoughts went through his head he heard a knock on the door. He wanted to yell go away I don’t need you to tell me that I have no place anymore or for you rub your happiness in my face, but he just stayed silent.

Then the thought occurred to him, What if they decided to leave. Move out into there own place. No, he didn’t want that he don’t care if they didn’t need or want him anymore. He still needed them. He didn’t want to be left there all alone. 

He heard another knock and sat up to get the door but Takeo just walking in. The look on his face was of confusion and sadness. It was like someone put a knife in his heart. The thought that he was the reason for that look on his face, He never wanted to hurt him.  
“Ask me anything, I’ll answer.” Takeo said as he sat on the bed.

“I love you guys why would you go behind my back like this?” Tao whispered looking at the floor not wanting to see the hurt he caused on his friends face.

“You think I planned this? You give me way to much credit.” Takeo chuckled. Tao looked at him and could see his face relaxed a little.

Takeo explained what happens Friday night. “He thought you hated him? Wow, I didn’t think he was that clueless.” Tao said shaking his head.

“Isn’t it adorable?” Takeo said with a smile. Tao couldn’t help but agree. Takeo knows how he was crushing on M-21 but unlike Takeo. Tao has a few crushes, but for Takeo M-21 was the sun and moon. There was no one else in his eyes. He could feel the love When Takeo spoke of M-21. 

Takeo whet on and explained the events that led to them being on the couch. Now Tao really felt like an ass. In one stupid move he reinforced all M-21 fears. The fact that Takeo had to have him promise not to run off made Tao sad. The thought M-21 would running away and it being his fault hurt his heart.

He followed Takeo to the living room there he found M-21 with his head in his hands. Tao couldn’t stand seeing M-21 looking so dejected. Takeo sat down next to M-21 and took his hand. Before he knew what he was doing he said, “ I’m sorry guys. I was just worried cause I couldn’t get a hold of you. Then I was shocked when I seen you in the couch. I’m happy for you guys really. I’ll go now so have fun."

When he turned around to leave he heard a soft whisper only one word but he could tell that the voice belonged to M-21 and he could tell the sadness in that one little word, “Why?”

Tao turned around look. M-21 was staring at the floor. “Why do you want to leave?” M-21 asked.

“To give you guys your space. You don’t need me in your way.” Tao answers with a smile trying to hide the fact he wanted to stay. He wanted to hang on M-21 and kiss Takeo on the cheek like he always does. Lay on the couch with his legs over them and watch tv. That’s the stuff that made him happy. Now it is inappropriate.

“Did we ever say that you would be in are way Or that we didn’t want you around. Nothing changed, accept for the fact that we’re together.” Takeo said with a smile.

“Wow, if this is all it takes to get you to stop being annoying we should have done this a while ago.”M-21said with a smirk on his face.

Takeo laughed and continued, “don’t you under stand alone we’re week. Me and 21 are not smart. And I wouldn’t ask you and 21 to deal with a lot of emotional situations. And God knows the strongest fighter among us is M-21. Together we’re strong. Nothings changed well still be together. The three of us the way we’ve been since the beginning.” 

A tear ran down Tao cheek. He was so sure they were going to throw him away. So sure they didn’t need him anymore, but the truth is they need him as much as he does them.

“Aww…you’d miss me. I’m so touched.” Tao chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I don’t know about that.” M-21 smirked.

Tao flopped down beside M-21 through his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I love your sarcasm.”

M-21 growled, “ get off me weirdo.”

“Oh, that hurt. I bet you didn’t say that to Takeo last night.” Tao was grinning ear to ear as he watch the reaction from M-21 at his statement. M-21face was red all the way to the tip of his ears. Takeo right he is so adorable Tao thought. 

“Ok…ok leave M-21 alone.” Takeo said trying not to laugh.

After a while, and after some more teasing between M-21 and Tao the trio decided to watch a movie. Tao put in his newest vampire movie. He said he watch them for research. Every myth and legend has some truth. But he also really liked them. 

Tao scrunched up in between the two men. He could feel their warmth, their presence it filed him with happiness.

The trio got extremely quite he looked up at Takeo. His purple hair friend had his arm along the back of the couch his hand on M-21 neck moving his thumb lightly up and down. Tao looked at M-21 face it was a light shade of pink. Tao chuckled to himself and snuggled up to M-21. 

Takeo didn’t get mad or tell him to stop. He realized just how much Takeo trusted him. He was glade that nothing’s change. He was glad he still hade his family. He would never do anything to jeopardize it. In his heart he knew some things would change but as long as they stick together it will all work out.


End file.
